epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MultiSuperVids II/The Skin Taker VS Happy Appy. MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta Season 1
Alright, this one's been in the making for awhile. Since this battle was requested for both Noah's series and mine, we decided we should make it a crossover episode. So, for the first time, MSRBoC has a guest star. For Tuesday's battle, we have a battle of the creepy kids shows, Happy Appy from his same named show (Played by ERatBOHorror) rapping against The Skin Taker from Candle Cove. (Be sure to comment if this one's better than STOC's version xD) For Noah's half (with better pictures) - ERatBOHorror #8 The Battle Beat 'The Skin Taker:' I'll have no fear from the emotional buddy of Annoying Orange's, This puppets pulling the strings in this ring, but it's no Henson performance! Patchwork cape and hat flowing, and I rock it like the Reaper, Don't need my teeth, just a peeler, let's see if this one’s a screamer! I true tale making teens shudder, you’re the Laughingstock of the board! Packing underbite fright and rhymes shined and sharp as my sword! It's the glassy eyed abomination creation of Emerson Grimes, Every entry brings you One Year Closer for this poser's demise! 'Happy Appy:' Children: HAPPY APPY, APPY APP! HAPPY APP! HAPPY APP! IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR TRAP AND QUIT YOUR CRAP, HE’S SLASH YOUR ASS! Happy Appy: That’s right, kids! I’ll send this skeleton back to his grave, Children: THIS FOOL CAN SKINTAKE HIS SLAVES AND GO AWAY, APPY BEATS YA ALL DAY! Happy Appy: Appy’s about to go berserk on this witch who looks like he practices voodoo Do away with your juju, what’s the Skintaker need for this booboo? Yet another verbal murder from Appy, and I’m not talking about a rematch! I win the Happy Appy badge, looks like you’ve got the Crappy Rapping scratch! 'The Skin Taker:' This produce can't produce good raps, you should return to the store, Before I decide to grind you to applejuice and sell your soul by the seashore! No amount of Forenziks will piece together the crime, When I flip the script, murder this bitch, and erase your existence online! I've got an Abysmal arsenal of crushing disses in store, Whether it be for your picture OR your claymation form! Until your gruesome end, expect no sympathies from me, You're a senseless scallywag not worthy of a proper burial at sea! 'Happy Appy:' I think you’re just a bit upset because everybody on your cove ignores you And your fragile placeholder puppet can’t finish this battle for you Spittin’ riches, getting vicious, suck my Popsicle stick, take a breather! ‘Cause I’m killing what I’m grilling, and I’m not those midget bitches either! Now I may just be an apple, but your puppeteer-ing is best left unspoken, But either way, I’ll sink your entire crew of misfits in the ocean! Looks like you’re Skin-taken aback, by all these verses that I’m killing, But I’ve killed this villain like I spit dope rhymes, that’s natural, children 'The Skin Taker:' Mr. Nick Junior Rumor think's he's a god, it's so adorable! Well you don't know the half it, 'cause shit’s about to get HORRIBLE! *Grinding Laugh* 'Horace Horrible:' Just best an apple in a battle? Consider it done, sir Then we'll caramel you up on your stick for Janice's dessert, I head a crew of land lubbers, that'll leave you headless as a Rubber Fish, While Helper Badges and mail are the worst things that you can dish! You might be rotten to the core, but we’re quite rotten as well, MASTER AND I SHALL BE HAPPY AS APPY ROTS IN HELL! 'Happy Appy:' I see you’ve brought in backup, friend, but you know you’re through, Wasn’t very wise of you to bring in the Laughingstock of your crew! Won’t retaliate with Forenzik- But don’t think I’ll show you mercy in this world- You got your pirating ass beaten constantly by Pirate Percy and a little girl! Seems like you chose that Monopoly man-child as your final, secret weapon, But his existence is irrelevant, when I send that Dumb Angel to heaven! You should hope that your battle with this apple is your one and only meeting- Gee, buddy, you look hurt, you want a bandage for that ass-beating? WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MULTI....SUPER...RAP * Grind laughs the rest of the way B-A-A-A-T-L-E-S-S-S-S-S-S-S OF CREEEEEPYPASTA Who Won? Happy Appy The Skin Taker and Horace Horrible Hint for tomorrow's battle: Sacrilidge VS Sinkage Category:Blog posts